


Childish Behavior

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: He didn't like Kokichi Ouma. He was childish, rude, and not very sympathetic.So, when he saw Shuichi Saihara breaking down, he didn’t know what to do when the only person around was Kokichi Ouma.





	Childish Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Hoshi’s PoV!
> 
> Didn't expect that to happen! I hope he's IC for you- if not, well, I tried.
> 
> Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

_He caught him again_.

He caught him _again_ having a panic attack. He recognized it, as he’d seen people in prison having panic attacks. He made sure he wasn’t caught as he just listened to him speak while doing so. It seems like his mind is in another location while his body was here. In the back of the warehouse, where barely anyone went. Sure, he would’ve helped, but the first time this happened, he did no progress. Plus, he didn’t get any answers out of him as his reasons why he’s like this. He’s back to his usual cheerful self, and suddenly he’s angry.

Hoshi was just _curious_.

He could call someone else to help, since he’s not the best person to ask about this kind of stuff, but he’d also try and comfort him himself. Hoshi wouldn’t want to deal with this, and this wasn’t an everyday thing for him. So, either someone else deals with this, or he does. Depending how severe the panic attacks were. Sometimes they’d be the easiest thing to handle and all he’d have to do was send him to his room to take a nap, or offer a drink. Though, when it’s something he knows he _can’t_ handle, then he’d head back and call the nearest person nearby that could help him out.

That always wasn’t the case, though. When it comes to certain people he hesitates.

Saihara would often mention Ouma as a loved one, or someone just as close. It was clear that Saihara would babble on about how Ouma was clearly putting on a show and just follow Ouma around when needed. Obviously bloating the Supreme Leader’s ego. Clearly, Saihara sees a lot more than meets the eye, and clearly, Saihara knew about Ouma before they properly met.

 _Hoshi, however only sees a childish kid_.

Sure, he sees the appeal of childish behavior and indeed, he did look a lot younger than he looks. Though, there is a good side and a bad side to everything, and that _includes_ his childish behavior. The good side is that he gets to look all cute, and take advantage of whatever the hell he wants. Get whatever he wants just by his looks alone. Whatever, no big deal.

The bad side of his childish behavior is his acting.

Hoshi can clearly see he’s acting, and whatever he’s feeling is never shown. He can tell he _didn’t_ plan to stay alive in this killing game, which he understood a bit but did he have to act just to get attention. He isn’t even sure that Ouma returns these feelings that Saihara clearly had. Which kind of pissed him off, and made him want to avoid having Saihara go near that little brat.

He doesn’t care, but he knows a childish brat like Ouma doesn’t need to go near someone having a panic attack. It’s not something he needs. At all. Despite what Saihara says about the brat, Saihara doesn’t need Ouma right now to calm him down. Hoshi knows he wouldn’t trust Ouma alone with him. No matter what Saihara says.

He figured that he’d rather try and calm Saihara down himself, and since the nearest person was Ouma himself, he figured he’s gonna do that anyways.

So, he did exactly that.

Hoshi walked up to Saihara hesitantly as he knelt down to pat his shoulder. Saihara froze up and his breath hitched. He noted that his breath was normal- _it shouldn’t be if it was a panic attack_. This was more of a mental breakdown then a panic attack with the way he was hyperventilating earlier. Which is worse, Hoshi _definitely_ has no idea what to do. He decided to say something. Anything.

“Hey- you feeling alright?” Hoshi asked, frowning, “I’m just curious. You seem to having a tough time.”

After sitting there for a while, suddenly Hoshi heard _laughter_. A small chuckle, a _giggle_. It seemed normal, but he heard this kind of laugh before- during his time in prison. It didn’t sound right to his ears, and all he can do is sit there, and listen to him _laugh_. Obviously uncomfortable, he wanted to leave. Though, leaving him in this state of mind was bad on his part. He cursed under his breath as he knows this kind of behavior.

 _Definitely a mental breakdown_.

“I think…” Hoshi started, frowning, “… Laying down might be best.”

Grabbing a blanket, wrapped him with it. He made sure he was comfortable when he grabbed a pillow and laid him down. Though, he freeze up for a bit. Hoshi figured this was a natural reaction and whispered that he’ll be back. Turning away to leave.

He has to get help- _he definitely doesn’t know what he’s doing_.

Again, the nearest person was Ouma, and Hoshi turned away, and tried to avoid him.

Unfortunately, he caught up, curious about Hoshi’s behavior.

“Hoshi-chan!” Ouma cried, grinning, “Wait for me! Wait up wait up!”

“What do you want?” He cried, trying not to seem angry, “I’m busy!”

“Even _more_ reason for you to wait up!” Ouma cried, snickering, “Can’t I be curious? Nishishi!”

“Fine, only if you promise me you’ll leave me alone after this!” Hoshi cried, glaring at the other teen, “Just- whatever you do, stay out of the warehouse!”

Hoshi walked away, and Ouma stayed behind.

Hoshi was just about to walk up to Angie until he paused.

 _Ouma would not listen to a word he says_.

He immediately turned around only to see Ouma gone. Hoshi immediately ran off, back to the warehouse only to see Ouma entering last minute. He cursed himself, and ran inside after, and followed him safely. Once he made it to the back he tried to make a move to stop him, only to freeze upon Ouma immediately running up to the boy breaking down. Freezing upon soothing words and comforting.

 _Since when Ouma was so caring_?

Hoshi listened as Ouma and Saihara spoke.

“ _Ouma-kun_?” Saihara softly spoke as Ouma shushed him softly. “O-Ouma-kun, how did you find me?”

“Let’s just say I had a little help.” Ouma replied with a mischievous smirk. “They’re watching though, so we can’t speak of anything! Nishishi!”

“What…?”

Saihara turned to see Hoshi, and he immediately pulled his hat down to hide his face. He doesn’t need this, especially since there is a high chance that Ouma would tease him later for this. He glared at the teen-child, and all he did was snicker, with that smile of his, before turning back to Saihara, pulling him into a hug.

 _Silence_.

“I-I hope this is real.” Saihara nearly _laughed_ , hugging Ouma back, “I really hope it is.”

“I’m not real.” Ouma spoke. Silently, “But you know that’s a lie, right?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I know.” Saihara held Ouma tighter, “I know it is.”

Hoshi watched as Saihara broke down, even more. Holding Ouma tighter. He realized the romantic atmosphere that was starting to build, and he turned to leave. He knew how Saihara felt, but he had no idea how Ouma felt. Mostly because the little bastard lies all the time, and he doesn’t know if he’s even telling the truth or not. With that, Hoshi left them be. Hoping that Saihara felt a lot better after this.

Needless to say, he definitely didn’t want to hear this next line.

“ _I know everything is a lie_.”

 _Just what did he mean by that_?

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> After months of writers block, I finally continued the Loop Series!
> 
> Although I'm not very proud, as I feel like this was rushed, I'm glad to have written _something_ and finished it. This one took a while, and after a while, it's finally finished.
> 
> Got Hoshi’s PoV out of the way, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
